Opposite Attract
by ShadowArcher39
Summary: Title kinda says it all. I suck at summaries. Jackx male OC. Fluff Don't like don't read On HIATUS Rating may change. But I doubt it.


**I own nothing used in this story except for Jake. Hope you guys enjoy it. R&R please**

* * *

**The North Pole**

Jack Frost and Jake Bering, had just begun their relationship. The two of them were getting ready for North's annual Christmas party.

When most of the other Guardians looked at their friends, it was hard to believe they were a couple. This was due to the fact that they were almost exact opposites of each other. Jake was the seasonal spirit of Summer. While, Jack was the seasonal spirit for Winter.

Jack has a mischievous and fun personality. While Jake had fun. But, he is always focused on the task at hand. While Jack, would put off his work to have fun with the kids in Burgess. But, a lot of them figure it was their differences that bought them together.

Jake was in his room pulling off his cloak. This left him in his old clothes, which were kind of ripe. He decided he was going to shower. Then change to his black tux, for the party. Jake set his tux, shoes, cufflinks and rings, out and hopped in the shower.

Thirty to forty minutes later

Jake steps out with a towel around his waist and was drying his sopping wet celestial white, and cobalt blue-streaked obsidian-black hair. He didn't notice a certain winter spirit sitting on his bed, messing with the hidden blade in his bracer. Jack said, "So, why do all your outfits have hidden weapons in them? Aren't you afraid of stabbing yourself?" Jake yelped and almost jumps out of his towel. He says, "What are you doing in here. You almost gave me a heart attack! Wait. What do you mean "all of my outfits"? Have you been snooping through my closet, again?"

Jack smiles and says," nope. Just an assumption. So can I help you get ready?" Jake says," I can get dressed, on my own. Because if you 'help' me I'll never get ready in time for the party." "I am insulted you would think that.", Jack retorts. "But, you didn't deny i-" Jake is then cut off by a pair of soft, cool lips against his.

The two spirits break apart and smile. Jack says," So are you going to wear the snowflake earrings and I wear the flame ones?" Jake nods yes and says," now let me get ready in peace." "Well I thought we could have a bit of 'fun' before the party.", Jack said, slyly."

Jake's POV

"The party starts in five minutes. I would rather not have to rush. So now, please go get ready, Jack.", I tell him. I hear Jack sigh and say," You've got a pretty good point." I say," Don't I always. Now, go get ready. I am hoping to dance with you at the party. So, I want you to look your best. Ok?" I see Jack nod yes. He gets up to leave. But, not before planting a peck on my forehead.

Later at the party.

Jack and I are on the dance floor. I walk over to the DJ and tell him to play Radioactive by Pentatonix and Lindsey Stirling. I put my hand on Jack's and we start dancing to the music. Then I spin Jack away from me and he goes to a violin while I go to one as well. We both start play to the music. But the DJ starts the song over so we could start from the beginning. Everyone at the party stood in awe when we did that. But as the music went on we were still dancing while playing. After we finished the entire room was filled with silence then cheering.

Once the cheering stops Jack and I sit down. North, Bunny, Tooth, and Sandy walk over and sit with us.  
Bunny says," How do you two know how to play the violin like that?" Jack replied," Jake taught me. He learned from Aaron: the spirit of music." Bunny asks," How long did it take you to learn that?" I reply," For me, it took two weeks. I was a pretty quick study. Jack, however took around two months." Cut me some slack. You forgot to mention that you had earlier experience. You did date him for what, three years, 24 years ago, you know.", Jack said, with his signature smirk perpetually plastered on his face.

* * *

**Well there is the first(maybe only) chapter of this story. I don't know where I'm going with this story. So it is going on HIATUS**


End file.
